Solo te deja ser estrella
by AcheleB
Summary: -¿Por que lo hiciste?-Acarició el rostro de la diva- ¿Porque tuviste que..que..?-Abría una y otra vez la boca intentando decir algo, sin mucho éxito. Al principio su tortura, al final la causa de su felicidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Tanto los personajes como Glee, le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a la cadena FOX.

Solo te deja ser estrella.

Y allí estaba ella, en aquel piano. Lugar en el cual le había gritado,hacía ya un año, a aquella diva lo que pensaba. Se merecía brillar, salir a un escenario y sentir como un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo al oír como miles de personas le aplaudían gracias a su talento. Porque eso es lo que era Rachel Berry para Quinn Fabray, una estrella que irradiaba talento por cada poro de su piel.

Se levantó un poco mareada, había pasado todo el día sin comer nada, simplemente allí sentada o escondida entre los asientos cuando alguien irrumpía en su soledad. No había ido a ninguna de sus clases, no quería ver a nadie, su mente estaba totalmente nublada. Sus ojos se clavaban en un punto fijo recordando como había pasado todo, como Rachel le había vuelto a arruinar su vida pero esta vez sin ni siquiera saberlo.

La morocha había perdido la virginidad con Finn, aun no podía creerlo. Sus mejillas se llenaban de lágrimas con tan solo pensarlo, reviviendo una y otra vez la conversación que tubo con Santana..

Flashback

-¡No!-La rubia se derrumbó, al escuchar como aquellas palabras salían de los labios de su amiga.-Ella, no puede..-El llanto se hizo presente mientras se apoyaba en la puerta de su habitación y seguía sujetando el móvil como podía.

-Si, la enana está en casa de Finn. Y Kurt nos ha mandado un mensaje diciendo que están teniendo tema, ya que Finn le había dicho esta mañana que estaba a punto de convencerla -Soltó una carcajada aun sin darse cuenta del estado de la rubia.- Oye, ¿estás bien?-dijo la latina al escuchar un sollozo al otro lado del teléfono. Quinn no contestaba solo lloraba y lloraba.-Quinn, ¿estás llorando? No sé ni porque pregunto. Claro que estás llorando-Se calló, intentando analizar la situación.

-¿Porque San? ¿Porque me hace esto..?- Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, no paraba de pensar en lo que su amiga le acababa de decir.

-Tienes que olvidarte de una maldita vez del grandullón-Se podía notar el odio en su voz, sabía perfectamente que Finn le estaba haciendo daño a su amiga, a su hermana.

-Le quiero, le quiero..-susurraba con dificultad, su cuerpo temblaba.

-¡Que le den al imbécil ese !-gritó la latina al notar la desesperación en la voz de la rubia.

-La necesito..-No oía nada de lo que Santana decía, su llanto se lo impedía.-¡Rachel!-Sin medir la rabia que sentía tiró el móvil contra la pared, haciendo que este se rompiera en pedazos.

Media hora en la misma posición, sin poder moverse pero sus lágrimas seguían saliendo y parecía que no iban a cesar.

-¿Qué coño te pasa?-Santana entraba de manera brusca en su habitación, empujándole ya que estaba apoyada en la puerta.-Fabray -Se arrodilló delante de ella para estar a su misa altura-Mírame-le cogió de la barbilla. Quinn le miró y antes de que la latina dijera algo se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla.-Quinn, ¡ey! Tranquilízate rubia-Le respondió al abrazo para después quedarse así unos minutos hasta que Quinn se tranquilizó un poco.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?-suspiró volviendo a apoyar su espalda en la puerta de su habitación, viendo como Santana hacía lo mismo que ella.

-Si me dijeras que es lo que te pasa, quizás pueda ayudarte con tu problema-Odiaba ver la de esa forma.

-La amo-Volvió a romper en llanto, inmediatamente se tapó la cara con sus manos. Sintió como los brazos de la latina volvían a rodearla, no dijo nada solo dejó que Quinn llorara en sus brazos.

Fin flashback

Se escuchó un sollozo en el auditorio, la rubia se extrañó. No había sido ella, se giró buscando donde provenía aquel ruido. Hasta que se encontró con una morocha acurrucada en una de las butacas de la última fila.

-Berry.-Se giró intentando borrar sus lágrimas en su rostro.

-Te he visto llorar, no hace falta que lo intentes ocultar-Se levantó para salir corriendo de allí.

-Rachel , ¡Espera!-gritó saliendo detrás de ella.-Quédate, por favor-Sus ojos se conectaron por primera vez, la rubia pudo darse cuenta que la morena había estado llorando desde hacía ya un buen rato. Sus ojos estaban rojos y además se le había corrido todo el rímel.-No hace falta que te vayas, aquí hay sitio para dos personas-No dijo nada más, se sentó al lado de la butaca donde estaba sentada la diva..

"Rachel...te quiero, si tan solo pudiera decirlo en voz alta. Si tan solo lo supieras..."-Se giró para mirar a la pequeña diva, a quien de nuevo le salían las lágrimas excesivamente pero en silencio. Como si su cuerpo hubiese dejado de sentirlas, simplemente lloraba sintiendo como su corazón se rompía cada vez más.

-Deja de llorar-susurró con la voz entrecortada-Nadie se merece que esos ojos lloren de esa forma, ni siquiera a ese troll que tienes como novio.-Le sonrió intentando que la morena hiciera lo mismo, pero la morocha solo giró su cara para mirarle para después volver a agachar la cabeza acentuando más su llanto. Quinn no lo soportaba, aquel ruido proveniente de Rachel le estaba machacando la cabeza, como si un taladro le perforase. Le abrazó, se arrodilló ante ella y le rodeó con sus brazos, notó el temblor del cuerpo de la morena.

-Soy tan tonta Quinn -logró decir entre sollozos.-He vuelto a pelear con Finn, porque el no quiere que me vaya a New York-La rubia se separó sorprendida de aquel abrazo.

-No le hagas caso, te mereces ir a New York, la ciudad de los sueños-Levantó la barbilla de Rachel y le sonrió- Mereces ser una estrella, aunque si te digo la verdad, brillas mucho más que ellas-Ya no sabía ni lo que decía solo quería ver esa sonrisa que la hipnotizaba, la que hacía que su cuerpo vibrara con solo mirarla. Y lo consiguió, una pequeña sonrisa se avecinó en lo labios de la morocha al escuchar lo que su ,hasta hacía poco, archienemiga le acababa de confesar.

-¿Y tu porque llorabas?-La rubia se petrificó, sus recuerdos volvieron a ella como si de una película se tratara.

-No, nada.-Volvió a sentarse en su sitio. Lo sentía, sentía el dolor en su pecho que le impedía respirar. Todo resultaba demasiado difícil.

Ya no solo por el hecho de que Rachel no sintiera por ella nada más que odio, cosa por la que no le culpaba, había mucho más. Aceptar que estaba enamorada de una chica no era nada fácil, saber que sus padres la odiarían si se enteraran la atormentaba. Aquella morena había dado un giro de 360 grados a su vida, le había hecho mirar las cosas desde unos ojos totalmente diferentes, una perspectiva que jamás se había parado a observar.

En su casa la homosexualidad era un tema tabú, jamás se debía tocar ese asunto. Su madre había cambiado después de la separación con Russell, pero sus creencias continuaban siendo las mismas. A Quinn ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza el decirle a su madre que se sentía terriblemente atraída por aquella morocha.

-Tienes la obligación moral de decírmelo -Rachel se movió en la butaca para girarse un poco sobre si hasta poder observar con total claridad a la rubia.

-No me pasa nada-Suspiró, sabía que no había convencido a la moren- Además, ¿Qué es eso de "obligación moral"?-Imitó la posición de la diva.

-Pues que yo te he dicho el porque lloraba y tu me has consolado, ahora es tu turno de hablar-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Eres adorable-Le miró directamente a los ojos, Rachel sonrió timidamente mientras la rubia pensaba en lo que había dicho.-No sé que hacer con mi vida, el futuro me aterra. Todos sabéis que queréis hacer y yo sigo sin saber ni quien soy-Soltó un quejido al notar como sus ojos volvían a humedecerse-Estoy confundida, no puedo avanzar.-La morena le contempló y descubrió lo que mucha gente había sido incapaz de ver, Quinn estaba llena de sufrimiento, le habían hecho daño, mucho daño.

-Lo siento tanto-La rubia le miró extrañada- Has soportado tantas cosas-Llevó su mano a la mejilla de la animadora, esta al sentir aquella caricia cerró los ojos.- Escúchame Quinn -Con esta llamada de atención la rubia abrió los ojos.- No sé cuantas veces te habré dicho esto pero, eres mucho más de lo que crees. Eres más que una cara bonita.-Apartó un mechón rubio que le impedía ver con total claridad los ojos verdes- Tienes que soñar, la vida sin un sueño no es vivir.

-No tengo ningún objetivo para mi futuro-Desvió su mirada, entonces le vino a la mente un pensamiento que le hizo sonreír.

-¿Y esa sonrisa?

-Nada, una idea un poco tonta.

-Dímela-Cogió las manos de la animadora entre las suyas.

-La fotografía siempre ha sido mi pasión secreta-Se rió- Y bueno ...New York siempre fue la ciudad de mi inspiración, siempre hay algo que fotografiar.

-Eso es un sueño Quinn- Entrelazó sus dedos con los de la rubia.- Y lo mejor es que es New York, así podrás venir con Kurt,Blaine y conmigo.-La rubia sin saber muy bien lo que hacia se levantó a una gran velocidad para después sentarse sobre la morena abrazándole mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Esa conversación que habían tenido solo había servido para hacerle entender que con cada segundo que pasaba con aquella pequeña diva hacía que se enamorara cada vez más. El pensar que podían ir juntas a aquella ciudad y pensar en su futuro, le habían ayudado a darse cuenta de que pronto perdería el contacto con la pequeña diva. Ella estaba segura de que no llegaría a ser fotógrafa, o eso pensaba, sin en cambio Rachel se iría mientras ella se quedaba en aquel pueblo al igual que Finn.

Se fue acomodando encima de Rachel mientras hundía su cara en su cuello. -No..me...s-sueltes -Le rogó e inhaló aire con dificultad, como respuesta obtuvo un pequeño apretón.

-Estoy aquí-Acariciaba suavemente la espalda bien definida de la animadora. Pasaron así varios minutos, Quinn aspiraba el dulce olor que desprendía el cuello de la diva, mientas esta no había dejado de acariciarle sutilmente. La rubia se fue separando de ella, ya un poco más relajada, con la intención de levantarse.

-No, quédate así-Le cogió de la cintura para que no pudiera moverse.-¿Qué te ocurre Quinn?-le miró directamente, sus ojos reflejaban tal tristeza que podías sentirla, incluso dolía, con solo mirarle.

-Nada-Volvió a ocultarse en el cuello de la morocha.

-A una persona a la que no le sucede nada, no llora como tu lo haces-Obligó a la rubia a que le mirara a los ojos.-¿Qué te han hecho?

-¿Por que lo hiciste?-Acarició el rostro de la diva- ¿Porque tuviste que..que..?-Abría una y otra vez la boca intentando decir algo, sin mucho éxito.

-¿Hacer el que?

-¿Porque tuviste que perder la virginidad con Finn?- Otra vez las lágrimas.

-¿De eso se trata? Ya veo- Empujó duramente a la rubia hasta que esta se levantó de encima suyo.-¿Cómo he podido caer en esto? Estaba claro que solo querías dar pena para que te dejara el camino libre. ¿Quieres saber algo?-Se acercaba amenazante a Quinn- Lo has conseguido, das pena.-Le dijo con asco en su voz mientras la miraba con desprecio.

-No..-Negaba con la cabeza rápidamente mientras intentaba acercarse a ella.

-Ni siquiera te se ocurra tocarme-Se notaba el odio en su voz, cosa que no hacía nada más que romper totalmente a la rubia.-Adiós Quinn-dijo con rabia mientras se iba del auditorio.

-¡Maldita sea! Todo porque no eres capaz de decir que le amas..-Empezó a darle patadas a todo lo que había por allí, desde los asientos a la pared hasta que se desparramó sobre una de aquellas butacas.

El móvil empezó a vibrar indicándole que había recibido un mensaje, con cuidado de que no se le cayera lo cogió.

"¿Dónde estás Fabray? Llevo todo el maldito día buscándote"- Era Santana, no quería contestarle pero sabía que le debía una explicación.

"Ve al baño, allí te lo explico"-En cuanto lo envió se arrepintió, ahora tenía que levantarse, salir del auditorio y ver la luz del día. Cosas que no tenia ganas de hacer...

Los pasillos estaban vacíos. Andaba por inercia, su cuerpo se movía sin ni siquiera sentir lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Llegó al lavabo, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba la latina con una cara no muy amigable.

-Antes de que digas nada, tengo una explicación-Empezó a mirar en todos los cubículos, uno a uno.

-Pues ya puedes empezar a ex..-Fue interrumpida por un abrazo de su amiga-Suéltame! Últimamente estas demasiado cariñosa-Le apartó con toda la delicadeza que podía, siendo Santana eso ya era algo. Pero al separarse vio como la rubia lloraba- ven tranquilízate- Le llevo hasta el lavamanos- Lávate la cara, tienes un aspecto horrible-Con pocas ganas Quinn hizo lo que Santana le había dicho, más bien ordenado.

Después de ésto levantó su mirada para así poder mirar a la latina a través del espejo .Berry -dijo Santana en modo de pregunta. La rubia solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Tenemos que hacer algo inmediatamente Fabray, no puedes seguir llorando por todos los rincones. La Quinn que yo conozco lucha por lo que quiere hasta conseguirlo-La rubia se giró bruscamente al oír lo que su amiga acababa de decir.

-Lo que quiero no está bien, no es algo...-No pudo continuar porque la latina le acababa de meter una cachetada en toda su mejilla, ella sorprendida y adolorida se toco donde había recibido el golpe.

-¡No me vengas con que ser lesbiana es algo impuro digno del infierno!-Le apuntó con el dedo.- Le amas tal cual yo amo a Brittany o como ella me ama a mí. Y por gente que piensa igual que tú es la razón por la que no puedo demostrar lo que siento cada segundo de mi vida. Así que detente, amar no es ningún pecado y creía que después de todo lo que has pasado lo entenderías.

-Siempre he aceptado lo tuyo con Britt, ¡pero no es lo mismo respetar a los homosexuales que aceptar ser uno de ellos!, ¿ok?-Suspiró- Aun me cuesta asimilarlo, tu no tuviste la educación que tuve yo. Además no sé que hago hablando de esto, Rachel jamás se fijará en mí.

-Es el momento de actuar rubi. ¿Qué estás dispuesta a hacer por ella?-Le miró fijamente, intentando leer lo que pensaba. Quinn sonrió como solo una enamorada lo haría.-No hace falta que digas nada, esta tarde vienes a mi casa , vamos a poner en marcha "La operación conquistar a Berry"

-Que discreta-La latina rodó los ojos mientras salía del baño seguida por su rubia amiga.

* * *

><p><p>

No sabía, ni entendía como había aceptado aquel plan de Santana. Al principio no le había parecido una idea descabellada, solo tenía que cantar una canción, pero ahora que lo pensaba...No solo era una canción, tenía que exponer sus sentimiento ante todos sus compañeros del Glee Club. Sus manos sudaban mientras sus dedos no se estaban quietos ni un segundo, jugando entre si.

Todos y cada uno de los miembros del club iba entrando, todos se quedaban mirando con extrañeza a la rubia, quien estaba en frente del micrófono y con un vestuario un tanto especial..

Botas negras de tacón, pantalón ajustado de cuero dejando ver las curvas de su cuerpo, una chaqueta también de cuero y el pelo suelto y un poco despeinado. En resumen, sexy.

Mientras Quinn hablaba con Puck y Artie sobre la actuación, ya que ellos serían los guitarristas, cierta morocha entró al aula sin ni siquiera mirar a la rubia o eso pensó ella. Cuando todos ya estaban sentados, Will entró un poco agitado, debido de venir corriendo, a la clase.

-Lo siento, tenía una reunión- Miró extrañado a la rubia, que seguía en el mismo sitio.-¿Alguna petición Quinn?

-Quiero cantar una canción. Sé que no tiene que ver con el tema de esta semana, pero creo que el Glee club es un sitio para expresarse y necesito decir de alguna forma lo que siento..-Habló con nerviosismo.

-Adelante-El profesor hizo como una reverencia para después sentarse junto a sus alumnos. A la señal de la rubia tanto Puck como Artie se acercaron a ella, el primero con una guitarra acústica y el chico de la silla de ruedas con una eléctrica.

**I gotta tell you what I'm feelin' inside**(Tengo que decirte lo que siento por dentro)

La música empezó a sonar y las primeras palabras fueron cantadas por los labios de la rubia. Su vista iba dirigida al asiento de en medio de la primera fila, donde su diva se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y de vez en cuando se giraba para mirar a Finn que estaba detrás suyo. Ya que Schuester le había cambiado el sitio para poder observar mejor la canción.

**I could lie to myself, but it's true** (Podría engañarme a mi mismo, pero es verdad) **There's no deying, when I look in your eyes **(No hay manera de negarlo cuando veo tus ojos) En ese momento Rachel miró fijamente a la ex-animadora, esta le sonrió pero la morocha no cedió. Finn pasó sus manos por el cuello de la diva, llamando su atención. "Mírame Rachel, por favor". **Girl I'm out of my head over you** (Nena me estoy volviendo loco por ti) Santana al ver las reacciones de la morena se inclinó un poco para quedar cerca de la parejita, no antes de decirle a Brittany que volvería a cogerle de la mano en unos segundos. -¿Podríais parar y prestar atención?-Les dijo con su característica voz, en un principio la diva cogió las manos del chico para que no le soltara pero esté se separó debido a la intimidación de la latina. **I lived so long** (Viví tanto tiempo) **believi'n all loves is blind** (pensando que el amor es ciego) **But everything about you **(Pero todo en ti) **is telli'n me this time** (me dice que es el momento) Rachel se estaba poniendo nerviosa , ¿A quién iba dirigida esa canción? Y ¿Porque le estaba mirando de esa manera tan intensa? "Berry te está cantando a ti. No, eso es imposible." Frunció el ceño confundida por lo que acababa de pensar. Miró a los lado para poder observar a sus compañeros, todos estaban muy atentos a la actuación. Entonces lo entendió, volvió a girar su cuello y vio la gran sonrisa de su novio mientras miraba embobado a Quinn. **It's forever, this time **( es para siempre, esta vez) **I know and there's no doubt in my mind**( lo sé y no hay ninguna duda en mi mente) **Forever, until my life is throught** (Por siempre, hasta que se me acabe la vida) **Girl I'll lovi'n you forever** (Nena te voy a amar por siempre) Le estaba cantando a él y encima él no hacía nada por borrar esa sonrisita de enamorado. Sus ojos se conectaron con los de la rubia y de repente sintió un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo bajo la mirada de aquella chica. **I hear the echo of a promise I made** (Escucho el eco de una promesa que hice) **When you're strong you can stand on your own** (Cuando eres fuerte puedes defenderte) Quinn estaba nerviosa, pero en cuanto Rachel le había mirado de aquella forma, tubo las ideas claras. Iba a usar todas sus armas para conquistarle, se acercó a Artie para después sentarse encima de él muy provocativamente pero sin apartar su mirada de su objetivo. **But those words grow distant **(Pero esas palabras se alejan) **As I look at your face** (Cuando veo tu rostro) **No, I don't wannaa go it alone** (no, no quiero seguir solo) Desde que la rubia había empezado con aquel baile sensual, su cuerpo le estaba jugando mala pasada. "Oh dios...como desearía ser Artie en estos momentos.." Abría sus ojos una y otra vez sin creer realmente lo que estaba viendo. **I never thought I'd lay my heart on the line** (Nunca pensé que pondría mi corazón en la línea) **But everything about you is tellin' me this time** (pero todo en ti me dice que es el momento) **It's forever, this time** (Es para siempre, esta vez) **I know and there's no doubt in my mind **(Lo sé y no hay ninguna duda en mi mente) **Forever, until my life is throught **(Por siempre, hasta que se me acabe la vida) **Girl I'll be lovin' you forever **(Nena te voy a amar por siempre) **Yeah!** (¡Si!) "Me está señalando. Si Rachel, te está señalando a ti"- Sus piernas empezaban a temblarle al comprobar como Quinn se acercaba muy sensualmente a ella. "Fabray tienes que ir a por todas". **I see my future when I look in your eyes** (Veo mi futuro cuando te miro en los ojos) Se había arrodillado ante ella para poderle observar con toda claridad, pasó su mano por una de las mejillas de la diva, ésta cerró los ojos ante el contacto. **It took your love to make my heart come alive** (Tomé tu amor para revivir mi corazón) **'Cause I lives my life believin' all love is blind** (porque viví mi vida pensando que el amor era ciego) "Me canta a mí" "No, no te alejes"-Pensaba Rachel mientras veía como la rubia se levantaba y volvía a su principal posición. **But everything about you is tellin'n me this time **(pero todo en ti me dice que es el momento) Le señaló con el dedo índice, dejándole claro que era por ella por quien lloraba, que era ella a la que amaba...que siempre había sido así. **It's forever, this time** (Es para siempre esta vez) Las voces de Artie y de Puck se unían a la suya en cada estribillo,, dándole más potencia a la canción. **I know and there's no doubt in my mind** (Lo se y no hay ninguna duda en mi mente) **Forever, until my life is throught **(Por siempre, hasta que se me acabe la vida) **Girl I'll be lovin' you forever** (Nena te voy a amar siempre) I**t's forever, this time** (Es para siempre, esta vez) **I know and there's no doubt in my mind **( Lo sé y no hay ninguna duda en mi mente) **Forever, until my life is throught **(Por siempre, hasta que se me acabe la vida) **Girl I'll be lovin' you forever **(Nena te voy a amar siempre).. La canción finalizó con un solo de guitarra de Artie. La tensión se podía palpar en el ambiente, nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca ni siquiera a aplaudir. Will se levantó, un poco sorprendido por la actuación.-Muy bien Quinn, realmente ha estado muy bien. Felicidades-Hizo una pequeña pausa-Siéntate y continuemos con la clase. -Me gustaría irme a cambiar antes, si puede ser.-Miró por un segundo al profesor para después continuar mirando a su morena. -Si claro, pero después ponte al día preguntando a alguien lo que hemos hecho,.-La chica asintió antes de desaparecer por la puerta. "¿Qué hacemos Berry? ¿Que quieres que haga..? Sal corriendo de aquí a buscar a esa rubia que te está volviendo completamente loca, corre y no mires atrás. Olvídate del estúpido de Finn y se feliz como te mereces. Mereces a alguien que solo te dejé ser estrella."-Se levantó ante la atenta mirada de todos los del club. -¿Dónde vas?-Preguntó Finn. Se giró para mirarle y negó con la cabeza, intentando decir algo. -Voy hacia mi felicidad-No escuchó nada más, solo sintió como sus piernas salían corriendo. Mientras ,cierta rubia estaba sentada en uno de los bancos de los vestuarios con la camiseta quitada y su cabeza apoyada en la pared. "No ha servido de nada. Sigue enfadada. Has visto como le tocaba Finn!-Cerró los ojos.- Nunca me querrá..-susurró antes de abrir bruscamente los ojos al escuchar un ruído.- ¿Quién es?- se levantó para mirar hacia la puerta y ahí estaba Rachel, un poco roja y con la respiración agitada. -Hola-Tragó saliva al ver el torso desnudo de Quinn frente a ella. -¿Qué haces aquí?-Se acercó a ella con paso apresurado. 


	2. Chapter 2

-Aclararme-Quedó en frente de la rubia y le cogió las dos manos- La canción...¿era para mí?

-Creo que el hecho de no haber dejado de mirarte y de que me he arrodillado ante ti, lo deja lo suficientemente claro-Le sonrió, si había ido hasta allí para preguntarle aquello...¿era por alguna razón, verdad?

-¿Porque?-Le miró confundida, no sabía que pensar ni que sentir.

-Porque te amo y quiero luchar por ti-Dio un paso hacia adelante rozando su nariz con la de la morena. Rachel apoyó sus manos en la cintura de Quinn sin acordarse de que no llevaba camiseta, se mordió el labio al notarlo.

-Tengo que pensar con la cabeza fría- Se alejó de ella apartándole por los hombros.- No me esperaba todo esto- Fue andando hacia la puerta con intenciones de salir de allí, pero entonces giró su rostro hacia la rubia y la vio allí parada en medio de los vestuarios, tan frágil..

Con paso ligero se puso delante de ella, cara a cara.

-¿Por eso llorabas?-Le quitó un mechón de pelo que se había caído hacia su cara ya que la rubia tenia la cabeza bajada. Quinn asintió lentamente con la cabeza para después levantar un poco la vista y así mirar a la morocha.

-No soporté cuando San me dijo que tú..y..y Finn ya sabes..-Apartó su vista, pero sin moverse de su posición... no quería alejarse de Rachel.

Al verla así tan débil e indefensa por su culpa, por una mentira que Finn había esparcido por todo el colegio., le destrozaba. Nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales con el chico, con nadie. Era cierto que había ido con aquella intención a su casa, pero mientras le besaba cuando estaba a punto de suceder algo ocurrió...

** Flashback: **

El chico le besaba con pasión y brusquedad. Aquellos besos de Finn, tan húmedos y torpes, nunca le habían excitado. Pero sabía a ciencia cierta que debía hacerlo, era su novio y ya tenían 18 años...el chico tenía necesidades.

Allí sentados en el sofá Finn empezó a besar con desesperación el cuello de la morena, le cogió de las caderas para indicarle que se sentara encima. Mientras, la diva introdujo sus manos dentro de la camiseta del chico, para después quitársela rápidamente. -Te amo-susurró el chico sobre sus labios antes de empezar un sutil movimiento de sus cuerpos.

El ambiente se calentaba a una gran velocidad..

-Mierda..-Suspiró Rachel al notar como un bulto crecía en la entrepierna de Finn.

-¿Te gusta?-El chico aceleró sus movimiento. _"¿Porque tengo la manía de ponerme siempre faldas?"_

Finn le quitó, casi más bien le arracó, su suéter de renos y lo tiró a saber que parte de la sala. Inmediatamente llevó sus manos a los pechos de la morocha y los apretó con fuerza.

-No..-musitó Rachel pero el chico no llegó a escucharle. Con fuerza cerró sus ojos, quería detenerse pero no podía...las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, lo que tenía que pasar iba a pasar..

La melodía de Don't rain on my parade de Barbra Streisand sonó en la habitación, la morena se levantó bruscamente dejando a Finn cofundido y tirado en el sofá.

-Ya volverán a llamar, ven-Le sonrió pero la diva solo cogió su ropa que había por el suelo y miró por ultima vez al chico antes de salir corriendo de allí.

Después de unas horas Rachel se encontraba tumbada en su cama recordando lo que había pasado, ¿Quién habría sido? ¿Quién había llamado? Cogió su móvil y miro las llamadas perdidas, ahí estaba el número solo tenía que llamar y asi lo hizo.

-¿Hola?-Nadie contestaba al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-Pero seguía sin haber una contestación, solo llegó a escuchar un pequeño sollozo antes de que la llamada se cortase.

**Fin del flashback. **

-Fuiste tú..-Afirmó la diva con el ceño fruncido.- La llamada que recibí ¡Eras tú!-Aquella llamada que le había hecho darse cuenta de lo que hacía, de que debía parar.

-Si, solo quería...detenerte como fuera.-Suspiró intentando no llorar.

-Lo conseguiste y gracias por hacerlo-Le acarició la mejilla, después colocó su mano tras el cuello de la rubia para estirar un poco de ella y quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios. -¿Cómo?- No continuó debido a los labios de Rachel, le estaba besando y que bien se sentía. Con desesperación

buscó la cintura de la morena, sintió como la diva llevaba las dos manos a sus mejillas- Dios-suspiró entre el beso- Es mucho mejor de lo que había soñado-dijo después de separarse.

-¿El qué?-Aun tenía los ojos cerrados y sus pies permanecían de puntillas para poder llegar a apoyar su frente contra la de Quinn.

-El sabor de tus labios-Sonreía enamorada al abrir los ojos y cerciorarse de que no era un sueño ,era real.- ¿Porqué me has besado?

-Mmm..te iba a decir porque me apetecía, ¿pero no quedaría muy bien, verdad?-Se mordió el labio, tenía tantas ganas de volver a probar uno de aquellos besos.

-No, la verdad es que no quedaría muy bien. Yo esperaba un "Estoy loca por ti" o por lo menos un "Me gustas"-Deslizó sus manos por las caderas de la morena para atraerla más hacia ella.

-Me encantas-Pasó sus manos por el cuello de la rubia.

-¿Des de cuándo?-Preguntó Quinn sobre sus labios.

-No lo sé- Miró hacia al suelo y se separó de la rubia para empezar a dar vueltas por todo el vestuario.- Ni siquiera sé que me pasa cuando estoy cerca de ti..-susurró sin dejar de moverse.

Quinn se sentó de nuevo en el banco donde antes estaba, mientras miraba atentamente como Rachel hablaba sola. -¿Puedes tranquilizarte?

-No, no puedo-Llevó sus manos a la cabeza.

-Mira, primero siéntate aquí-Señaló el sitio que había a su lado.- Te sientas y hablamos tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?-Suspiró después de obedecer a las ordenes de la rubia.

-Llevó bastante tiempo sabiendo lo que sentía aunque no quisiera admitirlo. ¿De verdad crees que no puedo esperar un poco más?-Rachel le miró confusa- Tómate un tiempo para pensar, para tener tus ideas claras. No tienes que elegir aún, nos acabamos de besar-Sonrió.- Eso sería ir demasiado deprisa.-Antes de que acabara de hablar sintió las manos de la morocha rodeándola por la cintura y como su cabeza reposaba sobre su pecho.

-Gracias.-Bufó, como si hubiese recuperado el aliento.

-Dame un tiempo para conocerte, un tiempo para conquistarte, un tiempo para merecerme tu perdón. Sé todo el daño que te he hecho y quiero compensarlo de alguna manera.

-Tienes todo el tiempo que quieras. Quinn...-Se separó asustada de ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Abrió los ojos a su totalidad con miedo a lo que Rachel iba a decir.

-Tu corazón va muy rápido-Y apareció aquella sonrisa en su rostro, esa sonrisa que le había enamorado con locura.

-¡Me habías asustado!-Le dio un pequeño empujoncito en su hombro.

-Es que es para asustarse-Volvió a apoyar su oreja en el pecho de Quinn.-¡Oh dios cada vez va más rápido!- Se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

-Para de mirarme así..-susurró desviando su vista.

-¿Porqué?-Pasó su mano por su abdomen, acariciándole.

-Para..-Se mordió el labio, pero antes de perder cualquier tipo de coherencia se levantó bruscamente y cogió la camiseta que antes estaba a su lado.-Debemos volver a clase.

-La clase estará a punto de acabar, se me ocurre algo mejor. ¿Por qué no vamos a la cafetería y hablamos un poco?

-¿Rachel Berry saltándose una clase del Glee Club para hablar conmigo?-La morena asintió con una gran sonrisa.-Será todo un placer.

Las dos salieron del vestuario caminando hacia la cafetería donde tendrían una conversación un tanto divertida...

**Gracias a la gente que a dejado comentarios y todo el mundo que está leyendo esto :D**

**Os invito a leer mis otras historias:**

**-Me faltaron estrellas**

**-Amor en la eternidad**

**-Unos días para la felicidad**

**Siento mucho que el capítulo sea tan corto pero no tenía tiempo para continuar (excusas baratas, I know).**


End file.
